And So We Meet At Last
by MadamKabooshkwa
Summary: All Sakura wants is to finally meet her soulmate, but boy is she surprised when she finds out who it is. *Soulmate AU*
1. Part 1

**Hello! New story, I know. This is a four part Soulmate AU I'm working on. This is part one. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The gentle summer breeze brushed against Sakura's soft auburn hair as she stood in her front garden, looking down into the sparkling water of the pond where two koi swam. The lawn was a lush green and beautiful blossoms of all species and colours grew around her. She inhaled the sweet scent of flowers and smiled blissfully.

Sakura loved her little home. It was comfortable, and the atmosphere was warm. She lived on her own, while her father travelled around for his archaeology work which he absolutely loved. Her brother, Touya, lived with his best friend, lover-his soul mate-in the village next to hers.

She missed him sometimes and was grateful when he'd visit on occasion, and it was the same for her father. However, that didn't stop her from feeling lonely.

After all, everyone she knew had found their soulmates. But she couldn't find him. The person meant just for her. She was envious of her friends. They were all very happy with their soulmates, while she was left with an empty hole in her heart, begging to be filled.

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked up and smiled as her best friend came walking up the foot path.

Tomoyo had long, dark hair that fell down over her back in soft waves and pale porcelain skin. Her almond shaped eyes were a stunning shade of violet and her body a gentle hourglass shape.

"Tomoyo! How are you?" Sakura beamed, her smile as radiant as the spring sunshine.

"I'm doing great! I thought I'd come and keep you company for a while, if you don't mind?" the woman asked as she opened Sakura's gate.

Sakura felt her smile broaden. She knew that Tomoyo knew she could feel lonely at times. "I don't mind at all. I baked some muffins, if you're interested?"

Tomoyo smiled, "I could never say no to your baking, Sakura."

Sakura blushed. "My baking isn't as good as Touya's..."

"You're always so hard on yourself." Tomoyo sighed, "Your baking is amazing!"

Sakura giggled. "If you say so. Come inside."

She turned and led her best friend inside her neatly kept home, and started brewing some nice lemon tea for the two of them while she organised the muffins onto a plate and set it down on the middle of the dining table.

Once the tea was done, Sakura placed a cup in front of Tomoyo and then sat down with her own beverage.

"How are Chiharu and Yamazaki?" Sakura asked, "I haven't seen them in a while."

Tomoyo giggled. "They're the same as they have been since we were little kids."

Sakura laughed.

Chiharu was another of her close friends, and Yamazaki was her soulmate. Sakura could still remember the combination of both delight and dread on Chiharu's face when she found out that her soulmate mark was that same as Yamazaki's-a small sun shaped mark.

"Of course, they are. I do envy them, though... I'd like to find my soulmate soon." Sakura sighed wistfully.

Tomoyo's smile was gentle, "I'm sure you will."

"That's easy for you to say-you have Eriol." She mumbled.

"True...but we aren't lovers. We're more like very close friends." Tomoyo replied, examining the crescent on her wrist. "He told me that his cousin, the prince, is looking for his soulmate. Apparently, his family wants him to marry soon."

Sakura blinked. "The prince is?"

"That's right."

Sakura hummed in thought. "I bet she's super smart and pretty."

"Eriol also told me that they're getting every single woman without a soulmate to the castle for an inspection of their mark." Tomoyo added as she lifted her teacup.

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Eh!?"

Getting all the women to the castle to check their marks!? That was insane! The country was HUGE!

"I know. Have you gotten notice yet?" Tomoyo asked curiously as she sipped her tea.

Sakura shook her head side to side, speechless.

Tomoyo looked thoughtful. "Your mark is on your thigh, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it's a cherry blossom, my namesake."

"How exciting would it be if you were his soulmate?" Tomoyo beamed.

Sakura blushed, "Tomoyo, don't tease me like that!"

"I wasn't trying to tease you." Tomoyo said.

Sakura gnawed her lip. "I'd be terrible cooped up in the palace. I love being allowed the freedom to move around and do as I please. Besides, my brother and my father especially, they need me."

Tomoyo watched her friend quietly, deciding not to push the topic any further.

Sakura stretched her arms above her head and leant back in her seat. A small part of her secretly hoped she was, but she didn't know anything about the prince. Was he nice?

She wondered what the prince was like. She had heard rumours that he was very handsome, and that he was a very skilled sword fighter.

"How is your tapestry going? I was thinking we could do some weaving together." Tomoyo suggested, changing topic and scattering Sakura's thoughts.

"I think it's going well-though it's not as good as what you can make." Sakura replied cheerfully, "I'd love it if we could work on it together."

"Then shall we get started?" Tomoyo beamed.

"Sure!"

Having finished their tea and a muffin each, the two young women set themselves up to work on weaving the tapestry.

Sakura loved it when Tomoyo would help her out with her tapestries. She often found that spending time with her best friend helped her to forget all her worries for a while.

As they worked, though, Sakura found her thoughts wandering back to what Tomoyo had mentioned about the prince. She couldn't help it, but she really did want to know what he was like. She wanted to know what their next ruler was like-if he was fair and kind, like all the rumours said.

She also knew from rumours that he was quite attractive, so she wondered if that was true as well. A lot of the village girls often swooned over him, dreaming of being able to marry into royalty. But that was just a silly fantasy-and Sakura had to admit, she fantasized about it sometimes herself.

What it would be like to live in the castle and have beautiful clothes every day, as well as incredible meals and sparkling jewellery...

But it was just that. A fantasy. Besides that, she loved her life, even if it was a bit lonely at times. Life in a castle wasn't for her.

"Do you hear that?" Tomoyo's voice snapped Sakura away from her daydream and she frowned.

"Hear what?" she asked.

"Listen."

Sakura strained her ears, listening for whatever had caught Tomoyo's attention. It took her a moment, but she heard it: the faint sound of cheers.

"What do you suppose it is?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure... should we go check it out?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Sure."

They stood and made their way to the front door, stepping outside to find people running towards the town centre.

"Wow." Tomoyo raised her brow.

"Let's follow them!" Sakura smiled and ran towards her gate.

"Sakura, wait-!"

But Sakura was already running off. Tomoyo sighed softly and chased after her friend, catching up to her when they neared the centre square.

"Sakura, you know I can't run long distances like you can." Tomoyo breathed.

"Tomoyo...is that...?" Sakura asked quietly.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura's stunned gaze and followed it up to the front. Standing on the stairs was the royal advisor, reading out an announcement. A lot of the village girls screamed from excitement.

"What? What's going on?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo listened to some of the chatter around them. "It sounds like they're here in the village to look for the prince's soulmate, rather than summoning them to the castle. And apparently the Prince himself is here."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Why? It's so sudden."

Tomoyo shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe we'll find out later."

"Maybe..." Sakura murmured.

"Look! There he is, Sakura!" Tomoyo pointed to the front, startling Sakura.

Sakura followed her line of sight and spotted the prince. But because she was so far away, she couldn't make out his features very well.

"I can't see him very well from here..." Sakura sighed. "Oh well."

She watched as the prince waved to his subjects, smiling as he did so.

"Shall we head back then, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah. Better luck next time, I guess."

Tomoyo giggled. She could easily tell that Sakura was disappointed.

They headed back to Sakura's house and settled back down to continue working on weaving the tapestry together.

"Hey Tomoyo?" Sakura murmured.

"What's on your mind?" Tomoyo asked as they worked.

"Do you think he's a kind person?" she asked.

Tomoyo blinked. "He seems to care."

Sakura laughed, "That's not what I asked."

"I don't know him personally, but from what Eriol has told me, he's very sweet." Tomoyo replied with a soft smile.

Sakura hummed in thought.

"It's like you have a little crush on him." Tomoyo giggled.

Sakura's face turned bright red. "T-Tomoyo! I do not!"

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo teased.

Sakura shook her head in exasperation. "I'm just...I don't know, curious I guess."

"I'm sure he loves his subjects." Tomoyo smiled.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Sakura murmured. "I guess whoever his soulmate is, is really lucky."

Tomoyo watched as her friend weaved the threads together. "You will find them Sakura. I promise."

Sakura gave her a weak smile and continued to weave her tapestry quietly, with Tomoyo's help.

...

A loud banging on the front door startled Sakura awake the next morning. She sat bolt upright, heart thundering in her chest. The loud banging started again. She stood and walked out of her room still wearing her nightdress, and to the front door, opening it slightly and peering out. A tall man wearing a green cloak over his formal attire stood with a timid young woman.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"We're looking for Sakura Kinomoto." The man's voice was deep.

"That's me." Sakura blinked.

"May we come in, miss?"

Sakura nibbled her lip as she opened the door to them. "I'm sorry, but who are you...?"

The man cleared his throat. "We are here on behalf of the royal family. We wish to see your soulmate mark to verify if you are the person we are looking for."

Sakura blinked. Did she just hear that right?

"This is one of the castle maids. She will identify the mark." He spoke.

Sakura was speechless as she processed the information. "O-okay..."

They stepped inside, and the maid bowed politely to Sakura. "Where would you like me to check your mark, miss? In your room, perhaps?" she asked kindly.

"Sure, that's fine..." Sakura replied awkwardly, turning and walking stiffly to her room with the maid following behind. She was a bit embarrassed that she was still wearing her sleep wear, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

Sakura turned to the maid once they were in her bedroom and stood awkwardly. She didn't know what to do. Her mind was totally blank, and she felt like the dumbest person on earth.

"Where is your mark, miss?" the maid asked.

"Oh, uh... on my right thigh." She murmured as she lifted her skirt to show her the cherry blossom that was there.

The maid knelt to get a better look, and from the amount of time she spent, Sakura guessed she was taking her time.

"Um-are you done...? I'm sure there are others you need to see today..." Sakura said awkwardly, positive that she was not the match.

The maid stood and excused herself, rushing back to the man in the kitchen. Sakura followed her out and spotted her whispering to him. Then, he looked up at her and bowed his head.

"Congratulations. You are the person whom we have been searching for." He announced.

"Eh?"

Sakura stood frozen to her spot, unable to move. What did they just say? That she was the one they'd been looking for? No, that couldn't be. There had to be some kind of mistake.

Yes, that was it. A mistake.

"Um, you must be wrong. Surely there's a mistake..."

"There is no questioning it. The mark is the same as the princes." The maid spoke.

Sakura's head span, the world becoming a blur. Then, she blacked out, hitting the ground with a loud THUD.

...

Sakura buried her face in her arms as she leant over Tomoyo's clean table. It had been a week since she'd been given the news that she was indeed the prince's soulmate, and still she could not believe it.

Tomoyo set a hot cup of tea down in front of her and sat down in her chair. "You're not going to go see him?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm too scared, Tomoyo! Besides, I'm so embarrassed. I fainted!" Sakura wailed.

Tomoyo patted her head softly. "It's okay, sweetie."

"No, it's not, Tomoyo! He's going to think I'm a freak." Sakura contested.

"But they're waiting for you, right? You can't keep them forever." Tomoyo added.

Sakura sighed heavily. She was too much of a coward to go.

"If it helps, I can come with you."

Sakura looked up at Tomoyo. "You would?"

"Of course, honey." Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura clasped her hands, "Oh, thank you!" She said gratefully, but then sighed. "No... I better go on my own."

"Are you sure? I don't mind." Tomoyo said.

Sakura nodded. "I'm sure."

"For how much longer will you keep turning them away from your door?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura was silent. The whole reason why she was at Tomoyo's was so that she didn't have to answer the door back at home. "I'll...I'll go today..."

Tomoyo raised her brow. "Wow. That was a quick change of mind."

Sakura sat up straight. "I should apologise for my behaviour. I'm sure he's annoyed by now." She stood, "See you later Tomoyo."

Tomoyo watched her as she left, wondering what her best friend was thinking.

Sakura walked slowly to the inn where the prince was staying, stopping by random stores and looking in the windows to eye the goods on display. Truthfully, she was stalling for time. She was a commoner, and her soulmate a prince. Surely, he would look down on her?

She stared at the gentle Nadeshiko flowers, lost in thought. It was at times like this that she wished she'd had a mother to talk to about her dilemmas. With a soft sigh she turned to start walking but yelped as she hit someone and fell backwards onto her ass.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Came a rough familiar voice.

Sakura looked up from where she sat on the ground to see the same man who had been at her house with the maid. He had dark, messy chocolate coloured hair and captivating amber eyes. He was lean and muscular, but not bulky. He held his hand out to her and it took Sakura a minute to register he was offering her help.

"Thank you," she blushed as she took his hand.

He helped her to her feet and she brushed herself off. "I'm sorry about that, I should have looked where I was going. I was a bit spaced out." She apologised.

He nodded to the flowers. "Were you thinking about buying those for someone?"

Sakura smiled. "Oh, no. I was thinking about my mother. She passed away when I was three."

He blinked with surprise. "Were you going to visit her?"

Sakura looked down at her feet and shook her head again. "Actually, I was headed to meet the prince..." she confessed sheepishly. "To apologise."

"Apologise?" he asked, his brow raised in confusion.

She nodded. "For keeping him waiting for so long. It was selfish of me."

"I'm sure he doesn't mind." He smiled kindly.

"I hope..."

"Would you like to sit down? Talking might help with your nerves." He offered. "My name is Syaoran, by the way."

She smiled, "Thank you, I'd like that."

They chose to sit beneath the shade of a tall oak tree in a park. Syaoran asked her about herself, and she happily told him all about herself-about her father and brother and her friends, and how she liked to be able to help others and make tapestries. He smiled as he listened to her.

"May I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Of course." She smiled brightly.

"What stopped you from coming to see the prince?" he asked.

Sakura blushed. "I was scared." She confessed. "I'm a commoner, after all."

Syaoran watched her softly. He wasn't sure what sort of rumours were going around about him, or if perhaps her preconceptions were the result of other nobles abusing their power, but he took no offence. "Were you worried I'd look down on you?"

Her cheeks turned a darker shade of red. "A little bit. Wait-you?" she blinked.

Syaoran smiled and pulled back the sleeve of his shirt, revealing the same mark on his wrist that adorned her thigh.

Her eyes widened, and she was speechless. He had been the prince the entire time!

"I'm sorry. I wanted to see what kind of person you were before I told you." He said.

She blinked. "Oh-that's fine, I can totally understand that!" Sakura smiled.

"You do?"

She nodded. "You'd want to know if they were genuine. Well, I would."

Syaoran smiled. "You got me."

"To be honest, I think I was scared you would be disappointed with me being your soulmate. I'm not as pretty as other girls, and I'm not super talented either."

"That's not true." He said with a frown. "I think you're pretty."

Sakura's face turned bright red and his cheeks warmed. Syaoran looked away, embarrassed.

"Thank you..." Sakura said quietly.

He cleared his throat and searched for something to say. "Uh, well... I'll be staying here for a while, so maybe we could get to know each other...?"

Sakura looked up with surprise, her eyes widening. "S-sure, I'd like that!" she smiled.

He relaxed. "Thank you."

Sakura shifted uncomfortably, and he could tell from her expression that something was on her mind.

"What's bothering you?" he asked softly.

She blushed again. "Well...is it true that you've been looking for your soulmate because you need to marry soon?"

Syaoran stiffened. Then, he released a heavy sigh. "Yes, it's true."

"Then...will I...?" She stumbled over her words, too afraid of the answer.

"No. Not if you don't want to." Syaoran replied. "I'll be staying here for six months, then I'll be returning to the palace."

"If I said no, what would happen?"

He shrugged. "Nothing."

Sakura fidgeted anxiously. She didn't know what to do. This was all so sudden, after all. They had just met!

Syaoran stood, "Listen, I don't expect you to just suddenly like me." He laughed, "That's a bit unrealistic. Let's just start with being friends-if anything develops from that, then that's fine. If it doesn't, then that's fine too. I don't want you to feel like you're being forced into something-that's unfair on both of us, don't you think?"

Sakura looked at him with surprise and she relaxed into a soft smile. "You're very kind. Thank you."

"What makes you say that?" he blushed, looking away.

"You're thinking about my wellbeing before your own. It's sweet." She said.

He was quiet for a long minute. "Sorry...I'm not used to talking like this in such a relaxed way."

Sakura giggled, her laugh like soft bells. "You don't need to apologise." She said warmly, "If you have some free time tomorrow, I can show you around the village?"

Syaoran relaxed again. "I'll make sure I'm free."

She jumped to her feet, "Perfect!" She beamed, "how about noon? I can make us lunch!"

Syaoran blinked with surprise. He'd hardly expected her to be so enthusiastic, and he was a bit surprised with how relaxed he felt around her.

Her smile faltered when he didn't answer. "Is that not good...?"

Syaoran snapped out of his reverie. "Forgive my rudeness-I look forward to it Miss err..."

Sakura's lips gently curved into another smile. "Please, just Sakura is okay."

He smiled. "I look forward to tomorrows lunch, then."

"I can't do fancy three course meals, but I hope it satisfies you." Sakura blushed as she sat back down. "May I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Why did you choose to leave the castle and come here?" she asked curiously.

Syaoran leant back on his hands and looked up to the sky. "Well, because I felt suffocated in the castle. I needed some freedom to move around on my own and coming here allows me that freedom."

Sakura observed his peaceful posture for a moment and she smiled. "Do you get much time to yourself?"

He grimaced. "It depends on what work needs to be done. My father, the current king, takes care of most matters. I usually observe, or he gives me tasks to oversee."

"It must be so stressful for you."

Syaoran shrugged. "I'm used to it."

She smiled. "I know, but still."

He smiled. "It can be stressful at times, but I can deal with it."

"I can't deal with stress very well." She confessed.

He looked at her with his curious amber eyes. "What happens?"

"I just sort of become a mess." She replied, "That's the only way I can describe it."

"My cousin Meiling gets really agitated and an emotional wreck when she's stressed." Syaoran said.

"Oh dear. I hope that's not often."

He shook his head. "No, she's pretty good."

She sighed with relief.

"Forgive me, but I have to leave for now. I'm afraid I have to get back before my royal guard send out a search party." Syaoran apologised as he stood.

Sakura giggled. "Well, we don't want that to happen."

He rolled his eyes good naturedly. "No, not really. I don't fancy getting yelled at either."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Shall we meet here?" Syaoran suggested.

Sakura nodded, "Sure!"

He broke out into a gentle warm smile. "See you tomorrow, then."

She nodded, "Stay safe." She replied, and then blushed.

"You as well, Sakura."

Then, he turned and headed off and Sakura watched him, mesmerised. Her cheeks were still very warm, and she felt happier than she had in months.

She felt excited. They were going to get to know each other! And she was going to make lunch for him! With that thought, she wondered what he would like to eat. She sat there for a moment, thinking, coming up with some ideas.

With her mind made up, she jumped to her feet and headed for the market to buy ingredients.

…

As she approached home, Sakura recognised a familiar chestnut coloured horse in the stables and excitement bubbled its way to the surface.

She ran to the door and opened it, hurrying inside and found her father standing in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Dad, you're home!" she ran over to her father and hugged him tightly.

Fujitaka smiled, "Hello, honey."

Sakura pulled back and placed her basket on the bench. "I wasn't expecting you home so soon. Is everything alright?"

The man smiled. "Yes, everything is fine. I just wanted to come home and see how you were doing-I know you don't like being alone."

"Oh, don't be silly dad, Tomoyo visits all the time." Sakura giggled.

"You know what I'm talking about." Fujitaka laughed. "Why don't you sit down and tell me what you've been up to lately while I cook?" he suggested.

"Are you sure? I don't mind helping." Sakura replied.

"I'm sure."

Sakura placed her ingredients away and then sat down at the table while her father prepared dinner for the two of them. Sakura chattered on about how she and Tomoyo were working on another tapestry together, and about how Touya and Yukito had visited a couple of times.

Fujitaka listened attentively to his daughter, smiling as she chatted happily away through dinner as well.

"I'm glad to hear you've been well while I was gone. I admit I was a bit worried." Fujitaka confessed. "You seem a lot brighter than usual-did something good happen?"

Sakura beamed, "Actually, I've finally met my soulmate."

His eyes lit up, "Oh? When will I get to meet this soulmate of yours?"

Sakura blushed, "I don't know. We only just met and spoke properly today. The first time I met him, I fainted."

Alarm showed in his honey brown eyes. "Oh goodness. Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, no! Um, the maid that was with him looked after me and made sure I was fine." Sakura replied.

He tilted his head to the side. "Maid?"

"Oh! I guess you don't know, since you just got home. The prince is here, and I'm his soulmate." Sakura replied, quickly explaining everything to her stunned father.

Then, he smiled. "I've met the Prince during my travels. He's a very kind person."

"I'm showing him around the village tomorrow and making him lunch. I'm a bit nervous, but excited too." Sakura smiled. "I was scared of him at first-I didn't know what to expect."

Fujitaka smiled knowingly. "I think every first encounter is like that. He was probably a little anxious himself."

Sakura nodded agreement. "You're probably right as always."

"Well, I'm glad you finally found him." He said, "But you said he was looking for his soulmate due to the pressure of needing to be married?"

Sakura nodded. "He said I don't have to!" she reassured her father, "We're just going to start off with getting to know each other. If anything develops then that's a bonus."

Fujitaka watched his daughter for a moment as she chatted happily about her meeting with him earlier that day. It had been a long time since she'd been so happy, so he hoped for the best.

"Well, just be careful, okay?"

"I will, you don't need to worry, dad." Sakura smiled. "I'm going to go wash up and then head to bed. When will you be leaving again? In a few days?"

He grimaced, "Actually... tomorrow morning."

Sakura's face fell for a moment. "Oh, that's too bad. I'll be sure to see you off, okay?"

This time he smiled. "Thank you honey. I'd like that."

With one last smile, Sakura turned and hurried off to the bathroom to bathe herself before heading to bed for the night.

...

Syaoran lay in bed that night, staring up at the ceiling in the dark. They were staying at the villa his family owned, and his room was huge. He was sleeping in a king-sized bed and the sheets were made of silk. His blankets were made of the finest quality wool and thus kept him very warm.

Despite the comfort, he still couldn't sleep.

He lifted his hand and stared at the cherry blossom mark on his wrist that had been there ever since he turned twelve.

The girl named Sakura was his soulmate. He wasn't sure how to feel or what to think.

All his life he had been surrounded by people pining for his attention, but they never got it. He had always been searching for his better half, and now that he had found her...

He was afraid.

What if she was like everyone else? What if she only wanted his attention for the fame that would inevitably come with it?

Sakura seemed genuine enough, he decided. She was a very bright spirited young woman, and he hadn't been lying when he said he thought she was pretty.

Her features were soft and kind, her bright emerald eyes radiating warmth and a love for life. Her hair was auburn and fell to just above her shoulders, framing her gentle oval shaped face. She was slim with gentle curves and carried herself in a carefree and innocent fashion.

Most other women he had met during various royal events were often cold and their features held no warmth to them. But Sakura...

She was as warm as the spring sunshine.

Syaoran rolled onto his side. He judged from how she had avoided him for a week that she likely didn't want the fame that came with being with him. Or she was just too embarrassed to show her face-he couldn't tell.

The day he had arrived on her doorstep, he had assumed would be the same as any other household. The woman desperately wanting her mark to be the same as his. But Sakura had been shy and timid all through it.

Then, when he had informed her that she was a match, she had completely fainted from shock.

Her fainting had really stunned him. He was expecting something like squealing or for her to be incredibly excited, but no.

He had made sure that the maid would look after her until she was feeling better, and when Sakura hadn't come to visit, he got worried. He had wondered if she was okay.

It was that thought that had inspired him to go see her, and it was on his way to her home that he had bumped into her while she was looking at the Nadeshiko blossoms at the flower shop.

He'd been shocked to hear her mother had passed away when she was little. He was lucky to have both parents.

Syaoran rolled onto his other side, feeling restless. He hoped the coming day would prove to him that he had nothing to worry about.

…

He woke the next morning to find his cousin sitting in the lounge. Tired, Syaoran sat down with a sigh.

Eriol raised his blue eyes from the page he was reading to eye his cousin curiously. "Did you not sleep well?" Eriol asked.

"Not really."

Eriol raised his brow.

"I've been a bit restless about today." Syaoran confessed.

"Is this about Sakura?" Eriol asked, returning his attention to the page in front of him.

"How do you know who Sakura is?" Syaoran frowned.

"She's Tomoyo's best friend." Eriol shrugged.

Syaoran sighed. "I'm supposed to be meeting Sakura at noon. She's going to show me around the town."

"Ahh." Eriol hummed in understanding. "From what I've heard, Sakura's a great cook."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Syaoran asked.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd mention it." Eriol shrugged. "Anyway, what are you so worried about?"

Syaoran sighed heavily. "I just don't want her to be like all of the other women."

Eriol glanced up at him over the rim of his glasses. "I'm sure she isn't. Just take your time with her and see how things go."

"I guess that's all I can do." Syaoran murmured, and then stood to go get ready.

He dressed in as normal clothes as possible that he owned, trying not to stick out too much, but that was wishful thinking. He attracted attention no matter where he went due to his good looks, much to his embarrassment.

It was a pleasant day, not much different from the previous day, and the gentle breeze was lulling him to sleep where he stood waiting patiently for Sakura. He forced himself awake several times during his time waiting.

She was running late.

He sighed. Maybe she was too scared...

"Sorry I'm late!"

He looked over to see Sakura running towards him carrying a basket, looking a little dishevelled. He relaxed and smiled upon seeing her.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't come. Is everything okay?" he greeted her.

She nodded, trying to catch her breath. "I was seeing my father off," she explained, "So I took a little longer making lunch. I'm sorry."

"Your father? But isn't he away?" he asked with a small frown.

"He surprised me with a visit last night. I hope you don't mind, but I told him all about you." Sakura smiled timidly as she straightened herself.

Syaoran shook his head, "I don't mind. He's your father, after all."

Sakura beamed. "Oh, that's a relief."

His eyes travelled down to the basket in her hand and she noticed. "Would you like to eat now?" she asked.

He smiled, "Sure."

They walked over to a bright patch of green grass in the park and Sakura placed down a picnic blanket before putting down her basket.

She uncovered some sandwiches and blushed. "I hope you don't mind that I made something simple. It's easier to carry around."

Syaoran just smiled. "I think it was kind enough of you to just make lunch. So, I'm not going to complain."

Sakura blushed and fidgeted. "I hope you like them."

"May I?"

"Of course! Go ahead." She smiled.

Syaoran reached over and picked up one of the sandwiches from the basket and bit into it, finding the flavour to be quite pleasant. He wondered what the sauce was.

"This tastes great!"

Sakura blushed. "Thank you. The sauce is my mum's recipe. My dad taught me how to make it when I was younger."

"It tastes like it has honey in it." Syaoran said.

Her eyes lit up. "It does! But I won't give away the family secret. Sorry." She grinned playfully.

Syaoran laughed, surprising Sakura. His laugh was warm and gentle. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

She giggled.

They spent at least an hour chatting away while they ate Sakura's homemade sandwiches for lunch, and then Sakura showed him around the different places in the village, saving the market for last.

Sakura pointed out the bakery and sweet store and the pub, telling him her favourite things about the places they passed. They took a break and Sakura offered him one of her home cooked muffins, which he accepted with a small smile.

"Did you make these today as well?" he asked curiously.

Sakura giggled, "No, I made them last night with my father before I went to bed."

"They're really nice. You're a great cook." Syaoran praised her.

She blushed. "Thank you. It makes me happy to hear that." She said, "My mum was a great cook too. I want to be as good as her."

Syaoran eyed her with curiosity for a moment, seeing only genuine emotion gracing her features. Having been brought up at the palace, he knew how to tell when people were faking emotion-even the best actress couldn't sway him.

Suddenly, Sakura gasped. "Stop!"

Sakura leapt forward, and he watched her jump in front of a couple of young teens that were being threatened by older adults. He frowned and hurried forwards.

"Move out of the way." One of the men growled at Sakura.

Sakura glared at them fiercely. "I won't. Not until you turn around and leave these children alone."

Syaoran's eyes widened at her bravery.

"What are you, stupid?" the man growled.

Sakura still refused to move.

Further aggravated, the man raised his hand to strike Sakura, but still, she did not move. She'd rather be hurt than watch an innocent child be hurt before her eyes.

He brought his hand down to strike her, but the blow never hit. Sakura looked over to see that Syaoran had caught the man's arm.

"Syaoran!"

"Step away, sir." Syaoran spoke with a warning tone.

The man saw red. "And who do you think you are, boy?"

Syaoran glanced over his shoulder at Sakura, and then sighed gently. He removed the ring with the royal crest on it from his pocket and held it up.

"I'm the Crown Prince. So, you might want to back off."

Whispers surrounded them, and he heard murmurs about him being with Sakura. Finally, they started saying that it was Sakura who was his soulmate. He sighed. He really needed to make it up to her somehow.

The man ripped his hand from Syaoran's grasp and stepped back, eyeing Syaoran irritably, and then turned and left. Syaoran relaxed and sighed.

Then...

"Oh my gosh! It's the prince!" someone squealed.

"Oh wow!"

"Your highness! Your highness, over here!" one girl cried out.

Sakura grabbed his hand and broke out into a run.

"Sakura-?"

"Think you can keep up?" she laughed as they ran through the streets.

Snapping out of his stupor, Syaoran laughed and overtook her.

"Take the next left!" she called out to him.

"Why?"

"Just trust me!" she laughed.

He turned down the left-hand road and Sakura told him to head for the top of the green hill. He followed her instructions and led them towards to hill, coming to a stop at the top.

Panting, Sakura lay back in the meadow that grew at the top and Syaoran did the same. They stayed that way for a while, catching their breath, and then Sakura started giggling. They both burst into laughter.

"That was fun," Sakura grinned.

"I haven't done anything spontaneous like that since I was a teen." He confessed with a laugh.

"Really?" she smiled, "I just hope your guards don't come hunting me down."

He laughed, "Don't worry. They know I'm with you."

Sakura looked over at him and then noticed they were still holding hands, and her face turned bright red. He noticed too and quickly released his grasp with an apology.

Then, they stayed in a short awkward silence.

"Um... thank you for what you did." He said.

"It's okay. You looked uncomfortable, so I just kind of grabbed your hand and ran." Sakura confessed.

"I'm sorry. If I hadn't revealed who I was, you wouldn't be the centre of attention. I'm afraid it might cause you a few problems in the future." He said apologetically.

Sakura shook her head, "Please don't worry. I'll figure something out."

"Still, I'll do what I can to keep you protected." He spoke earnestly, "At least let me do that for you."

She smiled, "All right. Umm..."

"What is it?" he asked with dread. He was worried she'd start asking for grand gifts in repayment for the problem.

A light blush dusted her cheeks. "Well, would you like to come over for dinner sometime? I wouldn't mind the company."

Syaoran looked at her with a hint of surprise, and then relaxed into a soft smile. "Sure. I'd love to."

* * *

 **I'm currently working on Part 2, but I don't know when it will be up. Let me know what you think of Part 1!**


	2. Part 2

**Hello everyone! I'm so pleased to hear that so many people like this story! I finally finished part two, so enjoy!**

* * *

Syaoran watched his soulmate with a tender smile as she moved about the kitchen, adding the finishing touches to dinner. She had cooked and prepared an incredible pasta meal right from scratch, and he found her skill in the kitchen to be fascinating. He never got tired of watching her cook something. After all, back at the palace his meals were prepared by the cooks in the kitchen.

Sakura picked up the two bowls and carried them over to the table, "Thanks for waiting." She smiled.

He returned her smile. "You never cease to amaze me, Sakura."

Sakura's face turned bright red. She would never get used to the way he complimented her with such honesty and feeling.

It had been five months since Syaoran had arrived in the little village searching for his better half, since he had found Sakura. During those five months they had become almost inseparable, their bond like iron and their trust in one another unconditional. They had fallen deeply in love. But, Syaoran's six months were nearly up, meaning he would have to return to the castle soon and that she would have to make her decision to stay or go with him in stone.

"Your cooking is amazing as always." Syaoran said, "I'm going to miss your cooking when I go back home."

Sakura smiled, "I'll be sure to make you the occasional meal."

He looked up from his meal and she lifted her emerald eyes to meet his amber eyes.

"Sakura, are you absolutely sure you want to come with me?" he asked for the fifth time.

"I'm positive. I've talked with both my brother and dad about it, and it's not like I'll never see my friends again." Sakura replied. "Syaoran, I love you and I want to be with you despite the obstacles. Please-is that okay?"

Syaoran couldn't help but smile. "I'm so lucky to have you as my soulmate. I love you too, and of course you can come. I just want to make sure you're not feeling pressured to." He said softly.

"Well, I don't feel pressured." She giggled.

"Aren't you anxious about living in the castle?" he asked with concern.

She smiled a little. "I am a little scared..." she confessed. "But I'm sure I'll be okay, since I'll be with you."

Syaoran simply smiled.

"What's the castle like?" she asked curiously.

He laughed. "It's a maze. The atmosphere is warm, though, and everyone is kind enough. But sometimes it can be suffocating."

"So, it's just like any other home." Sakura smiled.

"There's going to be a festival in the capital after we get back. Would you like to go?" Syaoran asked.

Her face lit up at the thought of attending a festival in the capital city. "I'd love to!"

"Great." He grinned.

Sakura collected their empty bowls and walked over to the sink to start washing up. Syaoran stood and walked over to where she was standing and picked up one of the drying towels.

"You don't have to help, you know." Sakura reassured him.

"I know, but I want to. You do everything on your own every other day, so at least let me help you." Syaoran replied with a smile.

She blushed and looked back to the sink. "Alright..."

They cleaned the dishes together and then sat down in front of the fire with hot cups of herbal tea. Syaoran told Sakura all about life in the capital city-both good and bad-until late in the night. Sakura looked at the clock and her stomach dropped, "Oh no, it's so late..."

Syaoran followed her line of sight and spotted the time. "It is late." He agreed.

"You're welcome to stay the night...but won't you get scolded?" Sakura said.

Syaoran smiled, "It's fine. They know where I am."

Sakura still looked a little worried, and Syaoran immediately noticed.

"I promise. Eriol and Kaho know I'm here, and they know I stay the night sometimes." Syaoran reassured her.

She visibly relaxed with his reassurance. "Alright, that is true."

He chuckled, "So you can relax."

She rolled her eyes playfully and stuck out her tongue at him. He just laughed.

"Hey Syao?"

"Mm?"

"Do you think they'll like me? Your family, I mean."

Syaoran smiled gently. "They'll love you. I'm sure of it."

Sakura fidgeted nervously. "I'm looking forward to meeting them. Your parents sound really lovely."

"I've been writing to them about you. They said they're really looking forward to finally meeting you."

She giggled.

He watched as she yawned, and he smiled. "Shall we head to bed?"

Sakura blushed, "I think that might be a good idea."

They both stood, and Sakura turned out the lights before heading towards her bedroom with Syaoran for the night.

...

Sakura woke enveloped in Syaoran's warm embrace. She looked over to find that he was still well and truly asleep, making her smile. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, almost like a child. She reached over and kissed his cheek softly before she sat up, careful not to wake him. Stretching her arms above her head, she walked over to her wardrobe, pulling out a creme coloured blouse and brown skirt to wear for the day.

Once she was dressed comfortably, Sakura headed out to the kitchen. Warm sunlight filtered through the windows, promising another day of perfect weather. She opened one of the windows to let the fresh air into the house, then she walked out to the front garden, picking up her watering can and filling it with water to care for her plants.

As she watered the pristine white roses, Sakura couldn't help but wonder what would happen to the little home once she had left. Her father was away often, but it was his home too, so she couldn't just sell it. But, she needed someone to look after the house once she left for the city. She didn't want it to be unkempt and dirty when her father returned, but... even if she wanted to look after it herself, she couldn't. It was a three-day ride by horse and carriage to get to the capital.  
Although she was worried, she smiled to herself. She was sure everything would work out in the end.

Once she was done watering the garden, Sakura headed back inside to begin making breakfast. She had decided on something simple-scrambled eggs on toast with bacon. The smell of breakfast cooking must have woken Syaoran, because he walked out just as Sakura finished dishing the meal out.

"Morning." She greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning." He murmured as he sat down.

Sakura smiled, amused. Syaoran was definitely not a morning person and he often took a while to wake up. Sakura, on the other hand, was often awake early and loved the mornings.

"Here," she set a plate down in front of him before joining him with her own plate. "Did you sleep okay?"

He smiled at her. "I slept fine. Pretty sure I had an odd dream, but I can't remember it. There was something about a pineapple though."

Sakura raised her brow. "Pineapple?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

Sakura giggled, "Maybe you feel like eating something with pineapple?" she suggested. He shrugged before sticking the fork full of egg in his mouth.

They ate quietly, enjoying their peaceful moment together. By the time they'd finished eating, Syaoran was properly awake and alert.

"What are you getting up to today?" Syaoran asked Sakura as he helped her with the dishes.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking of doing some baking." Sakura replied.

"You love baking, don't you?" he laughed.

She blushed. "It gives me something to do..."

"I'm just teasing you." Syaoran chuckled.

"I know." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh. "What about you though?" she asked.

Syaoran leant back against the bench and sighed. "I'm not sure. I think I'm having a meeting with the local council today, from memory."

"Wow, that sounds boring for you."

He shrugged. "It's what I have to do."

"I know." She smiled, "Do your best for me."

He looked over at her with a warm gaze. He loved when she supported him unconditionally, and this felt like one of those moments.

"I will." He smiled softly, "I better go now, before anyone comes looking for me."

She pouted. "So soon?"

Syaoran pulled her into a hug as he laughed softly. "We'll see each other again soon. We're almost inseparable."

"Almost." She grinned. "Tell Eriol I say hello."

"Okay," he replied, and then kissed her on the cheek. "Stay safe."

"You too, mister."

He rolled his eyes playfully before he gathered his things, and she saw him off at the front gate. Her neighbours-two housewives-stood outside and she noticed them eyeing her with curiosity. Everyone in the village knew of her relationship with Syaoran and she often got stares when she left the house because of it. It was terribly embarrassing, especially when people bombarded her with questions-usually private ones too. She had been asked multiple times if her relationship with Syaoran was romantic and if they would be getting married, or if it was just a deep friendship. She wished they'd keep out of her love life, but it was unavoidable. Syaoran was the crown prince, after all.

Sakura could hear the two housewives gossiping about her-in particular, that Syaoran had left her house in the morning. She felt her entire face burn with embarrassment. Now everyone would know that he spent nights at her house. She turned and hurried inside, desperate to get away from her neighbours' stares and gossip and closed the door with a small sigh. Then, she headed back to the kitchen.

Once Sakura figured out all the ingredients she needed, she grabbed her basket and headed down to the market. People whispered and gossiped as she passed by, unsurprised that the news had made its rounds. She instead focused her mind on manoeuvring her way through the crowds to get to the stalls she wanted, taking a break at the fountain when it got closer to lunch time.

As she chewed on her freshly baked cheese and bacon roll, she overheard a group of younger teens gossiping. She found it unsettling, the amount of attention she got now that everyone knew she was Syaoran's soulmate, but she knew she would have to get used to it if she wanted to stay by Syaoran's side for the rest of her life.

The teens were wondering if Sakura would be leaving with Syaoran, and what it would mean if she didn't go with him. She sighed. Typical teenagers, always more interested in the lives of others rather than their own. Sakura shook her head and finished off her lunch, then, she headed back home.

Gently pushing open the door of her home, Sakura hauled her shopping inside only to be pleasantly surprised by her older brother's and Yukito's presence in the house.

"Touya! Yukito!" she beamed and hugged each of them tightly. It had been a while since she last saw them, so she was happy to see the two again.

"Hey Sakura." Yukito smiled, "It's good to see you're cheerful as usual."

"I'm surprised you're here." She said, "If I had known you were coming, I would have bought extra ingredients."

"No need." Touya grunted, pointing to the pile of groceries he and Yukito had bought with them.

Sakura blinked with surprise. "Oh...thank you."

"Do you know when dad's coming home?" Touya then asked.

Sakura shook her head as she placed her groceries on the bench and started putting them away. "No, he didn't tell me. He was last home about two months ago." She answered.

"Has he met the brat yet?"

Sakura shot him a sharp glare. "Syaoran is not a brat!"

"Whatever. So, has he?" Touya asked.

"Yes, he has. They get along really well." Sakura replied happily.

Touya just sighed. "Lunch is ready."

The three of them sat down at the table to eat their meal, chattering happily away. Sakura didn't eat, having already eaten while she was out, but she did enjoy their conversation. It had been a long time since she had seen Touya and Yukito, and while her brother irritated her often, she still loved and missed him.

After their meal, Touya and Yukito helped Sakura with some baking, and then they all headed to bed when it got late that evening.

...

The smell of pancakes pulled Sakura from her bed the next morning. In the kitchen, Touya and Yukito were cooking breakfast.

"Morning!" she greeted lightly as she took a seat.

Touya grunted. Yukito smiled kindly, "Good morning, Sakura. Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. What will you two be doing today?" Sakura asked as Yukito placed a plate down in front of her.

"We're going to help out at the hospital." Touya answered.

"Okay, great." She smiled. "So, you'll be home late, then?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll make sure dinner is ready for when you get back."

"Just eat your breakfast."

After eating breakfast, Sakura saw Touya and Yukito off and then set herself to work on packing her belongings away in boxes. It felt strange, packing her things in preparation to move. It made it feel real. And yet it felt so surreal. She was really leaving the village for the first time, and she was leaving for good. Would she ever come back, she wondered as she placed her winter clothes into a box?

She guessed not. She was committing herself to helping Syaoran rule a country. She would likely be too busy with castle life, or she wouldn't be allowed to visit due to one matter or another. She nibbled her lip anxiously. She didn't want that.

Sakura looked around, wondering what else she needed to pack. She didn't know what she was going to need, and it hadn't occurred to her until that moment to ask Syaoran. She groaned. _'I'm such an idiot.'_

Making a mental note to ask Syaoran when she next saw him, Sakura walked out into the kitchen and walked over to her desk in the lounge to sit down and work on her tapestry. With a sigh, she started weaving the threads together.

She jumped when a knock on the door snapped her out of her concentration. She had been working nonstop for the last two hours and she hadn't even realised. Standing, Sakura walked over to the door and opened it to find Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran standing on the door step.

She blinked, surprised. "I wasn't expecting the three of you-come in."

"You were probably only expecting Syaoran, right?" Eriol winked, causing Sakura to turn bright red.

"N-no, it's not that! It's just that I thought everyone was busy today!" she stuttered.

"It's okay Sakura, he's just teasing you." Tomoyo laughed softly as they stepped inside the house.

Sakura closed the door and then turned to hurry to the kitchen, but she was stopped by Tomoyo. "You go sit down. I'll make the tea."

"Okay..." Sakura said as Tomoyo pushed her towards the lounge.

Blinking, Sakura took a seat on the couch. Eriol sat in one of the armchairs and Syaoran took a seat next to Sakura.

"What have you been doing today?" Eriol asked casually.

"I was working on my tapestry." Sakura replied, "I also started some more packing, but..."

"Is something wrong?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, I don't know what to take with me." She confessed.

Syaoran smiled. "I guess I didn't really tell you, did I? Sorry about that."

"It's fine-I didn't think to ask till now..."

"I don't think you'll need anything other than clothes, shoes and personal needs and belongings like jewellery and books and that sort of thing." Eriol said, "Right, Syaoran?"

Syaoran nodded. "He's right. Although, you'll be given attire to wear that's more fitting for royalty."

Sakura looked a bit concerned. "Does that mean I can never wear my clothes again?" she asked. "I have some things I really like wearing..."

Syaoran shook his head, "You can still wear them, as long as it's not to an event or when you're seeing the king and queen."

Sakura released a soft sigh of relief. "Oh, that's okay then..."

Syaoran smiled. He understood there were girls out there who would jump at the chance to wear expensive, fancy clothes and do away with their old ones. But Sakura wasn't like that. She cherished everything she'd been given, no matter how big or small.

"That's actually why we came here-to help you pack." Tomoyo said as she walked in carrying a tray of cups of tea. She set them down on the table and handed them out to everyone.

"You all came to help me...?" she asked.

Eriol and Tomoyo nodded, and then looked at Syaoran with concern. Sakura turned to see that he looked a bit upset about something.

"Syaoran, is something the matter?" she asked.

He nodded. "I have to leave next week."

The news struck Sakura, making her speechless. There was total silence for the next minute, and then Sakura smiled with understanding. "That includes me as well?"

He nodded. "But if you don't want to-"

"It's fine. I'm a bit shocked it's so sudden, but that doesn't mean I'm changing my mind." Sakura smiled.

"I told you." Tomoyo said, giving Syaoran a pointed look.

"I've thought this through a hundred times, Syaoran. I know what I'm giving up, and I've spoken with a lot of my friends and family about this numerous times. I want to go with you-I want to be by your side." Sakura smiled softly at Syaoran.

He saw the sincerity and truth in her eyes and felt himself relax. There really wasn't anything to worry about, after all. "Okay, Sakura."

"But what about your father and brother? How will you tell them?" Tomoyo suddenly asked.

Sakura looked at her hands. "Touya and Yukito are here...I'm sure they can let dad know."

"And the house while you're gone?" Eriol asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet." She confessed.

"If necessary, we can organise a house keeper for you." Syaoran told her.

She looked relieved, "You can do that?"

He smiled. "Of course."

"That's such a relief..." she breathed.

"Well, shall we get packing?" Eriol asked.

Sakura and the others nodded.

...

A vast majority of what Sakura owned had been packed away into boxes by the end of the day. She was grateful for their help and she told them so as Tomoyo and Eriol were leaving. Syaoran, however stayed behind.

Sakura turned to him with her bright, cheerful smile. "What should I make for dinner? Touya and Yukito will be back soon."

He looked thoughtful. "Hmm... I don't know. Anything you make tastes great."

Sakura laughed. "Lemon chicken? Hmm, what else can we have... maybe seasoned potatoes as well..."

Syaoran watched as Sakura moved about the kitchen in a bright and energetic manner, making him remember how much he loved her. It also reminded him that he was going to be spending the rest of his life with her, making him wonder if her family hated him for it. He had met Fujitaka, Sakura's father, and he had been kind enough to him-accepting, even. But her brother seemed to hate him. He was sure it was because Sakura was leaving with him.

The sound of the door opening snapped him from his thoughts and he looked up. Ugh, speak of the devil.

"Sakura, what's with all of the boxes?" Touya asked as he entered the kitchen. As soon as his eyes landed on Syaoran, he just sighed. "When are you leaving?"

Sakura, busy cooking, looked over for a moment. "We can talk about that after dinner."

"We better."

"Would you like some help, Sakura?" Yukito asked.

"I'd love some, thank you!" Sakura replied cheerfully.

Syaoran felt awkward where he was standing. He didn't know what to say or do.

"Help set the table, would you?" Touya said as he passed.

"Oh-sure." Syaoran blinked with surprise.

Touya handed him the placemats which he put down on the table. A plain and boring task, really.

"Sit." Touya ordered.

Although mildly annoyed that he was being ordered around, Syaoran did so.

"Touya, don't be rude!" Sakura chided.

"He's part of the family now. I'm treating him no different." Touya shrugged.

"You can't push him around!" Sakura snapped.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Sakura, it's okay." Syaoran assured her, "Really."

Sakura groaned. "What will I do with you two..."

Yukito laughed, "Don't worry Sakura, I'll make sure Touya behaves while you're gone."

That made her smile. "I can always trust you to make sure he behaves."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Touya scoffed.

"Oh, this and that." Yukito shrugged.

"This and that?" Touya repeated irritably. Sakura laughed.

Once dinner was ready, they all sat down to eat their meal. Syaoran still felt tense among them, knowing that he would soon have to face the topic of Sakura leaving. He felt even more guilty as her father wasn't even in the town to say farewell to his only daughter. He ate quietly but barely tasted it due to his anxiety. Similarly, he mindlessly helped clean up the table after their meal until Touya's voice snapped him from his stupor.

"Well?"

Syaoran's head snapped up and his eyes landed on Sakura glaring something fierce at her sibling. Sakura looked to Syaoran and smiled apologetically.

He gave her a small smile in response. Then, he looked Touya in the eyes. "I've been ordered to return to the palace at the start of next week."

Touya just sighed. "I had a feeling that was the case."

Sakura blinked with surprise. "Really?"

Yukito smiled, "It's why we came back."

Sakura felt herself smile. "Thank you, Touya."

"You don't have to worry about the house either." Touya added. "We'll take care of it."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Are you sure? What about your home?"

"That's taken care of as well." Touya then looked at Syaoran sharply, "If you hurt or make my sister cry, you'll regret it."

Syaoran smiled. "I'll be sure to keep Sakura safe."

Sakura blushed.

"Now, how about some tea?" Yukito suggested.

"That sounds lovely. I'll help." Sakura beamed.

...

Though the next few days were very busy and even a little stressful, Sakura savoured every moment with her friends and family. Her time with them was precious and she would never forget her life with them. After all, she was sure that she'd see them again soon.

Once they were in the carriage, Sakura watched as the buildings she had grown up with passed by. The places she used to play at with her friends and the lake she had learnt to swim in.

Syaoran smiled softly. "You'll be able to visit again, I promise."

She smiled, though a little sadly. "I'd love that. I'd love that a lot."

He leant forward and took her hands in his, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Are you scared?"

Sakura nodded. "This is the first time I've ever left my town. I'm scared, but I'm also excited."

"I'll show you around the capital. There's a lot of different market stalls and shops to see, but there are also some very beautiful parks. There's one in particular I want to show you."

Her eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yes."

"I look forward to it!" she beamed. Syaoran laughed lightly.

Sakura's face suddenly looked anxious. "Will...will they like me? Is it okay that I'm not from royalty?"

Syaoran squeezed her hands gently. "They'll love you."

She smiled a little, "I hope so."

"Just relax. You'll be taught everything you need to know, remember?" he said softly.

She nodded. "I know... it's just such a big change."

He smiled, "I know. I'll help you through it, and so will the castle workers and my parents. I promise you're not alone."

Sakura relaxed and smiled gently. "Thank you, Syaoran."

...

Riding through the capital was a festival in itself. Everyone was out on the streets to welcome their prince back home-flowers were offered forward, banners displayed, and colourful flags waved.

"Oh wow-they really do love you." Sakura giggled. "This is incredible."

"You should see the festival then. It will be even bigger than this." Syaoran replied.

"What? Are you serious? Will we even survive?"

Syaoran burst out laughing. "Don't worry," he assured her, "The streets are bigger than they seem."

Sakura blinked twice and then looked back out the window. Everyone was waving and cheering. Her eyes widened when she spotted the castle up ahead. "Wow..." she breathed.

The large structure was made and carved from solid marble.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

She nodded.

"Are you ready? We're about to reach the castle." Syaoran grinned.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sakura smiled.

"When we get there, you'll be shown to our quarters. We'll have a meeting with my mother and father later, so you'll need to change." He explained.

She widened her eyes. "But Syaoran, I don't have anything formal to wear!"

"Don't worry. That's been taken care of." He spoke gently. "The only advice I can offer is to try not to stress yourself out and just try and focus on familiarising yourself with the castle. Everything else will fall into place."

Sakura took in a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. I'll be fine-I can do this."

Syaoran smiled as he watched her. He was sure she would be fine-she was bright and cheerful, and everyone would surely love her. She would have a personal attendant to keep her company and tend to her needs as well as answer any questions she might have.

The carriage came to a stop outside the castle doors. "Are you ready?" he asked again.

Sakura laughed, "You know it."

Syaoran smiled. "Okay."

The carriage door opened and Syaoran stepped out with his usual grace, then turned and lifted Sakura down to the floor. She looked around in awe. She could see lawns of freshly cut green grass and the road paved with bricks. The castle walls were taller than the beautiful purple and red blossoming trees.

"Welcome home, your highness."

Syaoran turned and smiled at the elderly butler. "Thank you, Wei."

Sakura, distracted from the beautiful scenery, turned red. "I-err-It's a pleasure to meet you!" she stumbled.

Wei the butler looked surprised for a moment, but then smiled. "Welcome to the capital."

Syaoran laughed softly. "Sakura, this is our butler, Wei."

She gasped softly.

"When will my parents be ready for us?" Syaoran then asked.

"The king is in a meeting with the governors right now. I will let you know when they're ready for you." Wei answered.

Syaoran nodded. "I'm going to show Sakura around the castle and introduce her to her handmaiden."

"Handmaiden?" Sakura blurted out.

"She'll be your personal attendant." Syaoran answered. "What's wrong?" he asked, seeing her wide eyes.

She blinked and then shook her head side to side. "Sorry, I'm sure you told me before. I was just surprised."

Syaoran smiled. "That's understandable."

"The other staff and I will see to your luggage." Wei said.

Syaoran nodded. "Sakura, this way."

He led her inside the castle halls and all she could do was gasp in awe. An exotic chandelier of gold and crystal hung from the ceiling and paintings decorated the walls. Syaoran led her up the red carpeted stairs, pausing and allowing her to stop and take in her surroundings every now and again. Everything, right down to the little details, was intricately designed to match the palace.

Eventually they came to a stop in front of a door, and carefully he pushed it open. Sakura looked at him and he nodded to her, encouraging her to go inside. Nervous but curious, she stepped inside.

It was an elaborate suite, with another of those stunning chandeliers hanging from the roof and emerald green curtains to match the carpet. The furniture was made of leather and the fireplace was empty. She spotted two doors opposite each other, piquing her interest.

"This is my-well, our-suite. Those doors lead to our room and a spare room." Syaoran told her. "Feel free to explore."

Sakura immediately started having a more thorough look around.

"Wow, Syaoran, this is incredible!" Sakura laughed as she did a little twirl in the centre of the room.

Syaoran smiled as he watched her. He looked forward to showing her the gardens. He was sure she'd love them, given how much she loved her gardens at home.

A knock at the door snapped him back to attention. "You may enter." He called out.

The door opened, and a young woman entered; her platinum blonde hair fell in gentle curls and her eyes were periwinkle blue. Her skin was fair and her figure slender.

She bowed, "My name is Akiho Shinomoto. I will be tending to Lady Sakura as of today." The girl introduced herself.

Sakura walked over wearing a kind smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can be friends."

Akiho's cheeks turned pink. "Oh-I'd like that very much."

"My mother has organised a suitable gown for Sakura. Could you please go and retrieve it?" Syaoran said. Akiho nodded and immediately left to carry out her task.

"Sakura, I'll show you our garden." Syaoran said.

"Our garden?" she repeated, confused.

"Yes-it's another place that we can go that is quiet and private." He smiled.

Leading her from the suite, Syaoran escorted her through the halls and to their garden, which was located beneath their window. There was a large weeping willow tree and colourful blossoms of all kinds. Ivy climbed the walls.

"It's beautiful." Sakura laughed softly.

"We have our own table and chairs, too." Syaoran smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it!"

He laughed gently as he took her in by the waist. She met his amber gaze, her emerald eyes sparkling with happiness and awe. He leant his forehead gently against hers and her eyes fluttered shut. His breath was light on her skin and gave her an odd sense of comfort. he gently brushed his fingers against her cheek as he cupped her face, and they stayed like that for several minutes.

"Your highness, the dress is ready for Lady Sakura." Akiho's voice interrupted them.

Sakura's eyes opened and Syaoran gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you soon."

"You're not coming...?" Sakura asked, her cheeks red.

"It would not be proper for me to be present in the same room as a lady who is changing her clothes, until we are married." He answered with amusement.

Sakura nodded understanding. "Then, see you soon."

Sakura walked over to Akiho, who turned to lead the way back to the suite. "May I call you Akiho?" Sakura asked.

"Of course." Akiho replied lightly.

"Have you been working here long, Akiho?"

"About three years, now."

Sakura smiled. They were quiet as they walked-Sakura felt rather awkward and couldn't find a suitable topic to talk about, but it didn't take long for them to reach the suite. Relief flooded her as they stepped inside. Akiho then led her to the bedroom, where Sakura spotted several different dresses waiting for her.

"Um..."

"Unfortunately, we weren't sure of your size, so we have a few different gowns for you to try." Akiho explained.

Sakura nodded in understanding. "I guess I'll start undressing, then..."

Looking around the unfamiliar bedroom, Sakura nibbled her lip. The whole room reminded her of Syaoran. It was clean and neat, and the colours consisted of greens and neutral colours. Feeling awkward, she started undressing.

Akiho approached Sakura with a dress that was the most disgusting shade of yellow she had ever seen.

"Is this not to your liking?" Akiho asked.

Sakura shook her head. Akiho turned and placed the gown on the bed in favour of picking up a pale blue gown.

Akiho helped Sakura into the dress, only to find that it wouldn't do up at the back. The next dress was a pale shade of green, but the cut didn't suit her, and it looked terrible. The dress after that was too big in the bust and the one after that made her look like she was wearing some kind of sack.

It took nearly a full two hours for them to find a dress that suited her. Sakura stared at herself in the mirror; she was dressed in a creme coloured dress made of soft chiffon. It was a strapless sweetheart neckline with lace embellishments, and she wore a lace bolero over the top.

On her feet she wore a pair of gold sandals.

A soft knock sounded on the door. "Is everything okay in there?" Syaoran called out.

"Oh-um-yes!" Sakura called back.

"Are you ready to go out?" Akiho asked.

Sakura nodded.

Akiho opened the door and Sakura stepped out of the room to see Syaoran waiting for her. His eyes widened. "That suits you."

Sakura blushed, "Thank you. Honestly...wearing such fancy clothes makes me feel weird."

Syaoran laughed softly. "You'll get used to it."

"I guess I will." She smiled awkwardly, though she wasn't sure she ever would.

"Well, my parents are ready to meet you." Syaoran said softly.

"Oh god-what do I say? What do I do?" Sakura started to panic.

Syaoran placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Just be yourself. We'll be having afternoon tea with them."

"I don't have the makings of a princess!"

"They know that. You'll be expected to take lessons, but you're definitely not expected to know everything straight away." Syaoran smiled softly.

She took a deep breath. Knowing that made her feel better.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded, "I think so. Yeah."

"Then let's go."

Sakura walked through the halls at Syaoran's side feeling strangely calm. She knew she was about to meet the King and Queen, but Syaoran had told her that things would be alright, and she trusted him with all her heart.

They walked out into an area of the gardens Sakura hadn't seen yet and approached a gazebo where two people were sitting at a table.

Syaoran bore a striking resemblance to the King, Syaoran's father. The Queen looked just as graceful as she had imagined, with her ebony black hair and regal face.

The two royals looked over and Syaoran came to a stop, bowing. Sakura panicked for a minute and bowed as well, receiving a small chuckle from both the king and queen.

"You may both sit." The queen spoke gently.

Sakura straightened her back as did Syaoran and she looked at him briefly. He gave her a soft smile and gently ushered her forwards to sit down.

"Welcome home, Syaoran." The king greeted.

"Thank you, father."

The queen smiled kindly at Sakura. "You must be Sakura, the woman our son has been telling us about in his letters."

Sakura blushed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your grace."

"Welcome to the palace, Sakura. I'm sure you'll find life here a lot different to life back in the small town of Irys." The king spoke, though not unkindly.

"Yes, I'm sure I'll get lost at least thirty times before I memorise the palace halls." She blurted out, and then covered her mouth in shock.

"Surely Syaoran has explained that you will have a handmaiden to tend to you at all times?" the queen asked.

"He did." Sakura squeaked.

The queen smiled kindly. "Try and relax. We just want to get to know our son's chosen."

Syaoran lifted his tea cup to his mouth and took a sip.

Sakura blinked. "Chosen?"

"Syaoran, have you told her anything at all?" the king asked with a small frown.

"It's not Syaoran's fault-I'm just frazzled. I'm sorry-he mentioned that, err, something about marriage?" she spluttered, her face turning bright red.

Syaoran gently placed his hand over hers in a comforting gesture.

"That's correct. So, you're aware that the two of you will be married within the year?" the king said.

Sakura nodded.

The queen placed her teacup back in its saucer. "What made you decide to abandon your old life and come here?"

The question was something Sakura had been expecting. She took in a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

"I understand your worries, but I am not the type to go after someone because of their status or how much money they have." Sakura spoke calmly. "I came because..." she looked to Syaoran who was watching her softly, "I want to be by Syaoran's side, to support him. I might not be a princess, and there is still a lot I need to know and learn, so I might not be the best partner for him. But I love him, and I want to be with him."

"You said I could be with my soulmate. Please don't deny me this." Syaoran spoke quietly.

"It's rare for you to ask for anything, Syaoran. You don't have to worry, if you feel that strongly about her, then we'll trust your judgement." His father said.

Both Sakura and Syaoran looked at the two royals with surprise.

"Well, Sakura, are you prepared for the coming year? It's going to be difficult." The queen smiled.

Sakura nodded, "Yes, I can endure it."

"That's wonderful to hear, dear."

Sakura looked to Syaoran and smiled brightly. She was sure that the coming year would be very busy and difficult, but she knew that she could do it with the support of her friends and family back home, as well as Syaoran. She looked forward to the beginning of her new life in her new home.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **I purposefully skipped writing about them falling in love, because I felt that Sakura's decision to leave was more important. After all, she grew up in the village her entire life where her friends and family are, and now she's made the decision to basically leave her comfortable life and devote herself to ruling a country at Syaoran's side. So that was a much bigger step in comparison to falling in love.**

 **I'll see you again in part three!**

 **Take care!**


	3. Part 3

**Hello! I'm back! Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! It makes me happy to know that people are enjoying this story. I struggled a bit with writing this chapter, which is why it's so late. Sorry!**

* * *

A soft giggle alerted Syaoran that his fiancée was nearby, hidden in the garden somewhere. He looked around, searching for her, waiting for her to make another sound. He took a couple of silent steps, freezing as he heard her giggle again. Syaoran looked up, spotting where Sakura sat amongst the branches of the tree he was standing under. White blossoms were scattered amongst the green of the leaves and the warm sepia of the wooden branches. Amongst that, Sakura occupied a branch in a plain white dress she had no concern for.

He broke out into a smile as he locked eyes with her. "There you are."

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to find me." She laughed as she dropped down onto the ground in front of him. She brushed her dress off, making Syaoran smile more.

"You're lucky I was the one who found you and not your etiquette instructor." He laughed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "She's so uptight."

He burst out laughing. "Yeah, you've got that right."

"She's ALWAYS pestering me in some way or manner, telling me off when I'm trying to relax." Sakura muttered.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her close. "I'm not surprised you avoid her like the plague." He joked.

"Oh, like you don't." She retorted.

Syaoran laughed again.

"Are you excited for next week?" Sakura asked him.

"More than you know." Syaoran replied.

"I'm so excited to show everyone through the city. It's such a beautiful place." Sakura smiled, "You'll be coming too, won't you?"

His face fell, and he looked apologetic. "I really wish I could, but I have several meetings that day."

Sakura wasn't quick enough to hide her disappointment.

"I'm sorry."

Sakura looked at him brightly. "You don't have to apologise. These things happen, and you'll be running this country one day."

He pulled her in by the waist and kissed her cheek. "You really are wonderful."

Sakura blushed prettily and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist while resting her head against his chest.

He returned her hold and squeezed her body gently.

"Now, shall we head out to see the festival?" he asked.

"I'd love to." Sakura replied.

The capital was lively with songs and dances and performances from people all over the country. Ornate decorations decorated every corner of the city.

"Wow, the citizens really put a lot of thought into this year's festival." Syaoran smiled.

He and Sakura had ridden into the city on horseback with their knights accompanying them. Sakura had always been a bit awkward with having a personal knight-growing up in a small town, she had always either been protected by her brother or had managed to take care of matters her own way. She wasn't sure she'd be able to bare it if someone else got hurt because of her.

"It's not usually like this?" Sakura asked.

"Well, no." Syaoran laughed. "It's often always over the top with decorations, but this year is...well, way over the top."

Sakura looked up at a building decorated with elaborately designed banners and ribbon, and flowers surrounded the windows and pillars.

"It's more than likely because of the wedding." Syaoran's knight spoke.

Syaoran glanced over at the man dressed in black and violet that matched his eyes and hair.

The man, Yuna D. Kaito, had grown up with Sakura's attendant and knight Akiho, and he had been assisting and protecting Syaoran since the prince's tenth birthday.

"You're probably right." Syaoran replied. "They do tend to get excited over these sorts of celebrations."

"Excited is an understatement." Yuna replied. Both Sakura and Akiho laughed.

They stopped to leave their horses in a nearby meadow before they braved the busy city streets. Syaoran and Sakura walked ahead while Akiho and Yuna followed behind them, keeping their eyes out for potential danger. After all, crowded streets, especially in times of festivities could get pretty rowdy. People liked to drink and sometimes could get out of hand. Other times, people just got a little over excited about something and needed to be calmed. It was those sorts of things they were watching for.

Syaoran took Sakura's hand as they entered the crowd. Sakura spotted people eating scrumptious looking food and sweets, and some had their faces painted with beautiful imagery. A child ran past with gold patterns painted around her eyes.

"You look like you'd like to get your face painted, Akiho." Yuna pointed out.

Akiho's face turned tomato red. "N-no! That would be improper! I am Lady Sakura's attendant and knight, after all."

"If you'd like to get your face painted, I don't mind." Sakura smiled.

Akiho felt her face burn as everyone looked at her.

"W-well, I guess if you don't mind..." Akiho said shyly.

Sakura laughed as she took Akiho's hand and led her over to where a woman with a green and blue dragonfly painted on her face sat. Her lips were painted a deep shade of pink and she had blue and silver eyeshadow accentuating her silver eyes.

"Looking to have your face painted?" the woman asked with a sweet smile.

"She is, yes." Sakura beamed as she sat Akiho down in the seat.

"Anything in mind?" the woman asked.

"I'm not really sure." Akiho said.

"She likes butterflies!" Yuna piped up.

Once again, Akiho turned bright red.

"Butterflies it is." The woman smiled as she picked up her brush.

A single blue butterfly had been painted at the corner of her right eye. Gold decorated the wings along with small flowers down the side of her face. Sakura smiled as she turned the hand mirror to Akiho so she could see the work. Akiho gasped in awe.

"It really suits you," Sakura smiled.

"Thank you," Akiho blushed.

"There's a group of dancers over there," Syaoran spoke, "Why don't we go have a look?"

"It looks like they're dancers from the south." Yuna added.

Sakura's eyes widened. She had always wanted to see dancers from the south. She had heard that their costumes were often as beautiful and as elegant as their dances. Unable to contain her excitement, Sakura ran towards the stage where the dancers were but Syaoran caught her.

"You really shouldn't run off on your own." He laughed, making Sakura blush.

"Sorry." She apologised sheepishly.

The music was fast paced, and the crowd clapped along to the beat. Sakura was unable to tear her eyes away from the dancers until the very end, when Syaoran pulled her away to see the flower dancers instead. Syaoran watched her with a smile, pleased to see that she was enjoying herself. He knew she'd love the festival.

Sakura was pulled by one of the dancers into the centre to join, surprising her at first but she quickly relaxed as she followed their steps. A bright smile spread across her face as she danced her heart away.

When she tired, she found her way back to Syaoran who was grinning. "It looks like your dance lessons have paid off."

Sakura nodded, "Yes, I'm glad they have."

"Lady Sakura, I bought you a drink. It's lemonade." Akiho added, handing Sakura the cup.

"Thank you, Akiho." Sakura smiled gratefully.

"What else would you like to see?" Syaoran asked. "The market stalls, perhaps?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go see them." Sakura replied.

He held his hand out for her to take, and once again he led her through the thick crowd. Someone bumped into them causing Syaoran to lose his hold on her hand, the crowd forcing them apart.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried out.

She couldn't see where he'd gone, no thanks to the massive crowd, and she couldn't see Akiho either. She wondered if she should try and search for them or if she should stay where she was and wait. After several minutes of thinking over the thought, Sakura finally decided to stay where she was. People bumped her, and others nearly knocked her over; she fell into a group of women her age. They stopped, giving Sakura a look of disgust.

"How dare you!" the woman snarled.

"I'm so sorry, I got pushed-"

The woman shoved her, causing Sakura to lose her balance and fall backwards on the pavement.

Sakura frowned. "That was not necessary," Sakura spoke as she stood and brushed herself off.

"Give me those jewels of yours and I'll let it go." The woman snarled.

"I refuse."

"Just give them over. If you don't, her father will arrest you for assault. He's the captain of the royal guard." One of the other women spoke.

"Oh, you're Captain Ren's daughter!" Sakura gasped. The woman in front of her looked smug. Then Sakura added, "He takes great care of me-I still get lost around the castle a lot, you see, so he's been a big help!"

The woman's smile faltered. "What?"

Sakura smiled brightly.

"Lady Sakura!" Akiho called out as she rushed to her side. "My Lady, are you alright? Oh-who are these people?"

"This is the captain's daughter." Sakura explained.

Akiho turned her blue eyes to the woman, surprised.

"The captain has a daughter?"

"That's what she claims."

"Oh! Now I remember!" Akiho exclaimed. "We'll tell him we said hello."

Akiho took Sakura's hand and started walking away.

"Hey, we are not done yet!" the woman grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"Miss, is something wrong?" Yuna asked as he and Syaoran appeared.

"This woman rudely pushed me." The woman spoke, pointing at Sakura.

"I _tried_ to apologise." Sakura said.

"I saw what happened." Syaoran spoke, "You pushed Sakura into the ground after she tried to apologise."

The woman turned red with rage, "That is preposterous!"

"I'm not giving you my jewellery, but if there is some way I can make it up to you-"

"No. You tried to apologise, but she's too busy getting hung up over it. I think she owes you an apology." Syaoran spoke firmly, "Of course, I can get the royal guard involved, but that would cause quite the ruckus and I highly doubt you would like to deal with that."

His voice held a warning note, intimidating the woman standing in front of them. Sakura shook her head, "It's really not necessary-it was just an accident."

"Precisely." Syaoran replied.

"If it's not that big of a deal, then hand over-"

"I'm sorry but that's going too far." Akiho moved in front of Sakura protectively, her golden broach glimmering in the light.

The broach was in the shape of a wolf, with careful attention to detail, and it was mandatory for all personal knights and attendants to the royal family to wear one. It represented who they worked for clearly with one small item.

The woman's face visibly paled at the sight of the broach. She swallowed hard as she realised the full situation. "I'll be leaving you alone now. Please pardon my rudeness."

"Enjoy the festival." Akiho replied with a cheerful smile.

As soon as the woman left, Sakura sighed. "Good grief."

"Are you hurt?" Syaoran asked.

"I might be a little bruised, but otherwise I'm completely fine." Sakura smiled. "Now, where were we headed?"

Seeing that she clearly didn't want to linger any further on the topic, Syaoran took her hand and led her in the direction they were initially headed before they'd been split up. This time, he didn't let go.

As the sun settled lower in the sky, the group headed for the top of the hill where they would have a better view of the fireworks. Sakura was exhausted from their long day out, but she didn't complain. She had been looking forward to seeing the fireworks all day, and she wasn't going to ask to leave when they were so close.

They sat on the soft grass as they waited. Others around them were doing the same-some had picnic blankets and food to eat while they waited, and others were happily chatting away. Syaoran noticed Sakura was struggling to keep her eyes open and he smiled.

"It's going to start soon." He said.

"Oh, good." Sakura smiled.

As he said that, some fireworks lit up the sky with a loud boom. Sakura lifted her tired eyes to the sky in awe of the pretty colours and patterns. Syaoran was used to the sight, after all he had grown up in the capital and been to the festival multiple times. However, Sakura had only ever seen fireworks once or twice when she was very young, and she couldn't remember it well.

They sat for a while, watching quietly, until Syaoran felt Sakura leaning against his shoulder; he looked down to find that she had fallen asleep, completely sound out. Syaoran smiled as Akiho moved to lift Sakura onto her onto her back.

"We should head back," Syaoran said, "It's rather late."

"Yes, your highness."

With Sakura safely on Akiho's back, they started walking back through the city to where their horses waited for them.

...

Syaoran woke to Sakura running her fingers through his hair, something she did to calm herself when she felt anxious about something. He slipped his arm over her waist and squeezed gently.

"What's on your mind?" he asked sleepily.

Sakura felt her cheeks redden. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Don't dodge my question." He chuckled, opening his amber eyes to meet her emerald.

"It's nothing big." She replied.

"It doesn't mean you can't feel worried. Tell me-you know I won't judge you."

"I know you won't." Sakura replied with a soft smile.

He looked at her expectantly until she finally caved in.

"I'm anxious about my family and friends," Sakura explained, "I'm not sure why-they're all happy for me, but..."

"Is it that you're worried you've grown apart from them, somehow?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura smiled sadly, "I think that might be it."

He rubbed her back. "I'm sure things won't have changed. You'll see that for yourself when you see them today."

Sakura felt herself relax. "Thank you, Syaoran."

A knock at the door distracted the pair, and then Akiho walked in.

"Good morning your highness, Lady Sakura."

"Good morning Akiho." Sakura said as she sat up. "You have a letter?"

In Akiho's hand was an envelope. "I was asked to deliver this to his highness."

Syaoran sat up and took the letter from Akiho. "Thank you. Is there anything else?"

Akiho shook her head. "That is all."

He nodded, dismissing her. Akiho left the room. Syaoran opened the letter and read its contents.

"How is everything?" Sakura asked.

"It's just Eriol telling me he won't be here until the day of the wedding." Syaoran replied.

"He must be busy with taking care of the town." Sakura smiled.

"Yes, it appears so."

"Syaoran?"

He looked up to see Sakura watching him with an unreadable expression. "What's on your mind?"

"It's really happening, isn't it? Our wedding."

Syaoran smiled. "Yes, it is."

"Are you nervous?" Sakura then asked. "I know I am."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." He replied.

"I just hope Touya behaves..." she muttered, making Syaoran burst out laughing.

"Well, I better get to the kitchens to start breakfast." Sakura said as she stood. "Don't stay in bed too much longer."

"I know, I know."

Sakura just laughed.

Sakura's family arrived in the late afternoon. Touya greeted her by ruffling up her hair in the same affectionate manner he always had since they were kids, and Yukito gave her a hug. Fujitaka pulled her into a long hug-she had missed her family greatly, but somehow living apart from them so much even when she was living back in the village had helped her cope with moving to the capital.

"I've missed you," Sakura whispered.

"Me too." Fujitaka smiled. "Tomoyo will be here in time for the wedding-she's coming with Eriol."

"I know-she told me in her last letter," she smiled as they parted.

"So, where's the kid?" Touya asked.

Sakura frowned. "You better not talk to him like that in front of any of the council members or Syaoran's parents."

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll make sure he behaves." Yukito added with a cheerful smile.

Sakura laughed, "I can always count of you, Yukito."

"You two..." Touya grumbled.

Remembering her brothers' question, she turned back to Touya. "Syaoran is caught up in a meeting at the moment, but he should be out soon. There's afternoon tea and refreshments waiting for us in the gardens." Sakura smiled, "I baked, too."

"That sounds wonderful, Sakura." Fujitaka smiled.

Letting the staff handle the luggage, Sakura led her family to the gardens she loved so much where a table with their tea and cakes waited for them. They each sat down, and Sakura began pouring the tea.

It was Earl Grey and Rose; a tea Sakura was quite fond of.

"So, have you learned to dance without falling over your own two feet yet?" Touya asked.

"Yes, and you'll see for yourself at the reception." Sakura replied curtly.

"Try not to step on his feet." Touya snickered.

Sakura glared at him.

"Touya." Yukito sighed.

"How have things been lately?" Fujitaka asked with his usual kind smile.

Sakura smiled cheerfully. "We've been really busy with the wedding preparation-we had to send out hundreds of invites to royals and nobles all over the world! I was so shocked."

"It sounds like it's going to be a big wedding." Yukito said.

Sakura grimaced, "Yes, it seems that way."

"By the way," Touya added, "Who's the girl that's been following you everywhere?"

He nodded to where Akiho was standing nearby, close enough to react in time to a threat but far enough away to give the family privacy.

"This is Akiho-she's my personal attendant and knight." Sakura introduced, and she gestured for Akiho to come closer.

Akiho obeyed and came forward, bowing to the family.

"Akiho, this is my family."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Akiho smiled.

"How much trouble has my sister caused you this past year?" Touya asked casually, earning himself another glare from Sakura and a nudge from Yukito.

Akiho blinked, slightly taken aback. "Err... none?"

"Just ignore him, Akiho." Sakura mumbled.

Akiho nodded.

"Anyway, over the next few days I'll be able to show you around the city-well, Tomorrow I can, anyway..." Sakura smiled, "There's a lot I still need to do."

"You sound like you've gotten used to the castle life." Fujitaka said.

"Hardly," Sakura laughed a little, "Every day is a new adventure."

"That's an optimistic view." Syaoran's voice came from behind her.

Sakura turned her head to see him standing at her side and she smiled. "Yes, well..."

Syaoran just smiled.

"It's nice to see you, Syaoran." Fujitaka greeted kindly.

"Likewise, sir."

"You don't have to be so formal," Sakura said, "You're family."

Syaoran smiled, "Sorry, it's just a habit. It's how I was taught."

"It's alright. Whatever you're comfortable with." Fujitaka smiled warmly.

"Thank you." Syaoran replied.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry, I have another meeting I need to be at soon. I just wanted to come by and say hello."

"Ah, that's too bad." Fujitaka said, "Perhaps we'll get to have a talk later."

Syaoran recognised the hint and he nodded, "I'll be sure to make the time."

"Thank you Syaoran." Sakura smiled up at him.

"I better be going now. Arrangements for your stay have of course, been made." Syaoran added.

"Sakura explained everything to us in her last letter. We appreciate the hospitality." Fujitaka replied with a smile.

Syaoran smiled, "Sakura's always one step ahead."

Sakura blushed at the compliment.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here." Syaoran spoke, and then turned to leave with Yuna following behind him.

"He must be flooded with work." Yukito said.

"Yes, sometimes I wonder if he works a little too hard." Sakura murmured.

"I guess since he's the crown prince and only heir, there's always going to be extra work and security around him." Touya shrugged.

Sakura felt herself smile. "Syaoran's well and truly capable of looking after himself, and he has Sir Kaito to protect him."

"You mean the guy dressed in black and purple?" Touya frowned.

"Yes. He's quite fearsome." Sakura said, "Well, Syaoran describes him as terrifying when it comes to battle or protecting Syaoran."

"He doesn't look terrifying." Yukito said.

"Neither does Akiho, and she's amazing at her job." Sakura laughed. "She really knows how to scare people off."

It was Akiho's turn to blush.

Fujitaka watched his daughter tenderly as she chattered on about what sorts of things she had been up to and about the city. It was difficult to believe that he would soon be seeing his only daughter marry. But one thing he did believe was that Sakura was truly happy with her decision to marry Syaoran.

...

With his duties for the day finally finished, Syaoran headed for his chambers. He was completely and totally exhausted, but first he was going to talk with Sakura's father. He had said that he would make time, and so he had. It wasn't ideal, but if there was one thing Syaoran had learned about life as a prince, it was that no time was ideal.

He opened the door to his bedroom suite, finding Sakura talking with her father. As always, she was smiling brightly, lighting up the whole room. She was first to notice his return.

"Syaoran! How was everything in the meeting?" she asked.

"Things seem to be going smoothly. There were a few things we needed to straighten out, though." Syaoran answered.

"I'm glad to hear things weren't too bad." She smiled, "I'll leave the two of you alone to talk, now. Akiho and I are going to go look at the stars."

"Be careful out there." Syaoran warned.

Sakura beamed, "I will, and besides, Akiho will be with me."

Syaoran smiled as he watched her leave with Akiho, and as the door shut, he turned his attention to Fujitaka.

"Please, have a seat." Syaoran gestured to the couch.

"Thank you," Fujitaka smiled as he sat down.

Syaoran sat down across from him, but he didn't know what to say to the man. Thankfully, Fujitaka was the first to break the ice.

"It's been a long time since I've seen her so happy."

Syaoran blinked. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Sakura's always smiling, but before she met you, I could tell that she was lonely." Fujitaka smiled, "There was only one person who could fill that void."

Syaoran wasn't sure what to say. However, he knew the feeling of being incomplete, like there was something missing in his life. And it had only been filled when he met Sakura. She was the missing puzzle piece he'd been searching for all his life; the one person he truly felt connected to, who understood him and accepted him for who he was. His soulmate.

"Promise me you'll take care of her."

"Of course." Syaoran replied.

Fujitaka smiled, "I'm glad to know that I can trust you." He said, "Forgive my rudeness."

"No, it's understandable. After all, I haven't been able to spend much time to get to know you or Touya." Syaoran replied.

"Thanks to Sakura, it seems I really didn't need to worry. You're the same as what everyone describes you to be."

Syaoran was aware of what was said about him. It wasn't uncommon to hear bad things said about him by people who didn't really like him, but most of the positive gossip washed it out.

"Sakura writes to you every day." Syaoran stated.

Fujitaka nodded. "We try to reply when we can. I imagine we won't be getting letters as often after the wedding, though."

Syaoran smiled sympathetically. "No,"

The man looked at the clock finding it was later than he thought. "Thank you for your time, Syaoran. I'm glad we got to talk."

"I am too."

"Well, Sakura's told me that tomorrow will be a long day in the city. Have a good night."

"You as well," Syaoran replied as Fujitaka left.

The door shut and Syaoran released a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding.

...

It felt as if the next three days passed in the blink of an eye. Between showing her family around the city and organising things for the wedding, Sakura barely had any time to breathe. So, it was rather refreshing when Tomoyo arrived.

The two girls sat out in the garden beneath the gazebo while Akiho stood nearby on guard. It was a rare hour of peace for Sakura; with it being the day of the wedding, she had been dragged all over the place, attacked with make-up, and her hair loosely curled with flowers threaded along the back of her head.

"Good grief...at this rate I'm going to fall asleep before the ceremony even begins." Sakura groaned.

"I imagine prince Syaoran is feeling the same way." Tomoyo smiled, "Have you had any time to see him today?"

Sakura shook her head. "I haven't seen him since the day before yesterday. Apparently, it's a custom the royal family have, where they don't see their intended the day before, and then not until the ceremony starts on the day of the wedding."

"Do you know why?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

Sakura grimaced. "Well...while it was being explained to me by my tutor, I kind of dozed off."

Tomoyo burst into a full fit of laughter. "Oh Sakura," she said, "Only you would dare to do that!"

Sakura felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Yeah..."

"Does Syaoran know this?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes..." Sakura mumbled.

"And his reaction?"

"The same as yours."

Tomoyo laughed again.

Sakura picked up her teacup and drank while Tomoyo got herself back under control.

"When do you have to go back up for your dress?" Tomoyo asked instead.

"Akiho, did you catch what the tailor said?" Sakura asked.

"In about thirty minutes, my lady." Akiho answered.

"I need longer." Sakura complained.

Tomoyo smiled sympathetically, "You really are exhausted."

Sakura looked up at the sky. The ceremony would start at sunset, while the reception would last pretty much the entire night. Sakura hoped she'd be able to go to bed earlier than midnight, but she doubted that would happen.

"I should be excited. I'm marrying Syaoran."

"You're not excited?"

"Well...I am, but not. I'm more nervous than anything right now." Sakura explained.

Tomoyo smiled at her long-time friend. "Sounds normal to me."

"I'm sure it will pass." Sakura finally smiled.

"That's the way!" Tomoyo beamed.

Sakura stood, "I guess I'll see you at the wedding."

"You'll look beautiful, Sakura."

"Thank you, Tomoyo." Sakura gave her best friend one last smile before heading back inside to face her nerves.

The sky was an array of pinks, purples and warm yellows by the time she arrived at the doors of the cathedral. She looked up at the tall ornate building, admiring the architecture. It was a beautiful building that was hundreds of years old, a part of their history. And she was getting married there.

Nervous, she took her father's arm.

"You look just like your mother." Fujitaka smiled.

Sakura blushed. "Thank you, dad."

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"Very," she laughed.

After a moment of silence, they started towards the doors.

It felt like an eternity walking up the red carpet towards the altar where Syaoran was waiting for her. With each step, the more she became aware of her new position as a princess. She knew that this was every girl's fantasy to be able to marry into the royal family, but her dream had been to find and live a happy life with her soulmate. And it still was.

They finally came to a stop. Sakura could feel Syaoran's amber eyes on her veiled face, making her smile. Syaoran held his arm out for her and she took it before ascending the stairs with him in front of the altar. She had never felt more nervous or excited in her life, and Syaoran was feeling much the same.

Sakura looked breathtaking in her pure white gown of several layers with intricate gold embroidery on each. Sitting around her neck was a dainty gold necklace, something her mother had worn for her wedding and was passed down to Sakura. Emerald studs with gold and platinum butterflies hanging from them adorned her ears, a gift from Syaoran's parents for her birthday just passed. In her hands, she held a bouquet of white lilies and cherry blossoms.

Syaoran was dressed in black, white and gold. Three gold chains hung across his chest, and gold embroidery decorated the collar and cuffs of his dress coat. He gave her hand a comforting squeeze as the ceremony began.

It was an emotional time for Sakura and those closest to her, including Syaoran. As she recited her vows, Sakura was terrified she'd trip over her tongue and screw something up. But all she had to do was look into his calm eyes and she would calm her racing heart.

Finally, the final words came stumbling from her mouth, making Syaoran smile with love, amusement, and happiness. And keeping those feelings close, he spoke:

"Sakura, I will never forget the day I first met you. I was nervous and wary, unsure how to approach you. I can still clearly remember the look on your face when you discovered that I was your other half.

Sakura felt her cheeks burn. She still felt completely and utterly embarrassed about that-how she had keeled over and fainted in front of him after hearing the news, and then avoided having to see him for a week.

"However, with your warm smile, you were able to break the ice that seemed to be holding me still. I started to see the world in a new light, with you at the centre, and I knew that there was no one else in the world who could understand me better than you, my other half-my soulmate. As the two of us start this new chapter in our lives together, I promise I will always love and be there for you. I promise to be with you both through spirit and in person when you need me. I promise you will never be alone in this world."

Sakura felt tears sting her eyes, but not because she was sad.

"I'm sure we will face many obstacles together in our marriage, and I swear to you that you will not face times of hardship alone. I give you my trust, just as you give me yours."

The priest spoke as Syaoran ended. "Bring forth the rings."

Yuna brought forward the pair of rings, and they both picked them up, taking turns sliding the rings onto each other's fingers.

Sakura could feel her tears of happiness threatening to spill down her face as they waited with baited breath for the following words.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest spoke, "You may now kiss the bride!"

Sakura blushed a little as Syaoran cupped her face, and he leant in, pressing his lips against hers. They were finally married.

As the ceremony came to an end, Guests slowly started filtering out of the cathedral. Sakura smiled at her husband, her ring glinting in the light.

"That was a lot easier than I made it out to be in my head." Sakura confessed quietly.

Syaoran returned her smile. "I feel the same. I'm not sure why I was so worried."

"It's going to be a very long night, isn't it?" Sakura said.

"Yes, but there will be plenty of food and entertainment." He said, "We can, of course, retire whenever we please."

"That's a relief," she giggled, "I might fall asleep during the reception."

"The feeling is mutual." He grinned. Then, he held his arm out to her. "Are you ready?"

"With you, I'm ready for anything." Sakura smiled.

She took his arm and together, they walked out the doors of the Cathedral as husband and wife.

* * *

 **Did you like it? My friend gave me some feedback on some parts, which is another reason why it was so late, but I'm a lot happier with it now. Next chapter is the final chapter! EXCITING! Sadly, I haven't started it because I'm trying to figure out how to approach it lol. Sorry, guess you'll have to wait another few months HAHAHA. Sorry.**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews, favourites, and the follows! You're all stars and I love you and all my other readers too! See you again soon :)**

 **Review?**


End file.
